The instant invention relates generally to sealing devices and more specifically it relates to a floating cover for a can of paint.
Numerous sealing devices mave been provided in prior art that are adapted to cover liquid surfaces from the air above. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,195; 3,266,662 and 3,349,945 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.